The Devil's Match
by LadySaturnxx
Summary: "And what will you do if I refuse to leave you alone? What if I don't care about what everyone else thinks, or how they'll react?"   "Then your a fool, and you'll die right along with the rest of the fools."*FORMERLY-The Dragon's Temper*


**I just wanna start off by sayin: I'M BAAAAAAACCCCKKK! Well my Sonic fans would love to know that anyway, but to everyone in this forum, hi! ^o^ I try to update as much as possible so please bear with me...**

**Unfortunately Draco and the rest of HP don't belong to me otherwise my fave characters wouldn't have died, BUT! This story, its plot and the OC's DO of course belong with me. Now, let's begin!**

* * *

><p>In the dark, large depths of Malfoy Manor, screams could be heard throughout. The sound leaving the lips of one Draco Malfoy. You see, dear Draco had just turned 16, and in the wizarding world it is customary that if a young witch or wizard were to receive their blood inheritance it had to happen on the night of their 16th birthday, as soon as the clock strikes twelve. Of course, this didn't necessarily mean their inheritance would be painless.<p>

In the moonlight of his bedroom, Draco is seen lying face down, panting, his hair in disarray and beads of sweat on the top of his brow. He was only allowed a few minutes respite before the next onslaught of pain came, and slowly starting at the middle of his back on his spine, an obsidian design started to form on his skin, slowly, achingly, stretching across until it reached all corners of his back. As he continuously screamed in the confines of his room, his parents could be seen in the second floor sitting room, Narcissa Malfoy flinching every time a scream was ripped from her sons lungs, his father Lucius clenching and unclenching his cane in time with his sons anguish.

"Lucius, what if it's too much for Draco? What if his body can't take being pulled and contorted different ways?" Looking up at her husband, Narcissa could barely get out the words, barely making them out in a whisper.

"He has to Love. He is a Malfoy, and Malfoys are able to do anything." Gliding over to his wife, Lucius sits beside Narcissa on the black leather chaise, sliding his hand down to clasp onto hers.

"But darling, he has to take on not just my blood inheritance, but yours as well. It may be too much for him to bear." As she said this, another ear shattering scream was heard down the hall from them.

"He can take it Love….he **has** to."

Back in his room, Draco's gifts finally completely received, lays exhausted on his bed, the cool night from the slightly opened window bringing cool relief to his entire body, his eyes no longer a steel grey but an enticing electric blue with the remnants of steel around them, his skin paler, mimicking pure porcelain, his hair no longer platinum but now a silvery white with strands of what its color used to be, just brushing past his shoulder blades. His body, though was already slim, took on a leaner aspect, his muscles more pronounced, and his body a bit longer by 3 inches and his back, completely covered in the image of a dragon. But not only did the physical change, Draco's mind opened up more, he was now able to sense the different aura's around him, delve into peoples mind despite how good at Occlumency they were, a heightened sense of his surroundings and the people whether visible or not, and a new longing that he couldn't quite figure out, though at the moment he was too tired to. As the sun slowly rose over the horizon, all Draco could do was lay there, his body still recovering with one thing on his mind: this would be an interesting year at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the world, a young girl just received very interesting news.<p>

_"Hahaoya wa, kono hontōdesu ka? Kono otoko ga itte iru koto, sore wa hontōdesu ka?"*_

The girl looked from the man to her mother with uncertainty, then back to the man again. Her light eyes discreetly examining the person in front of her, from his raven hair down to his long slender fingers.

_"Watashi no kodomo hai, anata no mae ni kono otoko wa anata no mi no chichioyadesu."*_

The girl's mother responded in one breath, slowly gauging her daughter's reaction.

"I understand this may be a bit...informal of me to suddenly show myself unannounced after these many years. But there were pressing matters that needed to be looked into first, to ensure you, your mother, and your siblings safety." The man fixed his gaze on the young sixteen year old in front of him, her lavender-green eyes holding the same intensity as his own.

"Well, who would've guessed it, the world's most feared wizard is my father. So what should I call you, dad or Lord Voldermort?"

"You may call me whatever you wish my dear Misaki. However, I did not just come here for pleasantries. I would like to bring my...family to live with me in Wizarding London if, that is all right with you." By this time Voldermort was looking between both females for a response.

"Well I believe Dad, it would be lovely to go London. After all, Japan has gotten a bit on the dull side."

"Very well, I'm you all will fit in lovely, especially at the school you will be..._attending_."

*_A new school you say? Nothing I can't handle.*_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I added on to this chapter since I had some ideas floating in my head. Don't forget to review!<strong>

***1- "Mother, is this true? What this man is saying, is it true?**

***2- "Yes my child, this man in front of you is your biological father."**


End file.
